equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Release Information
Confirmed for Riverlands (1.3) Release Knightly Order of Hellquill Crusader state who fights against the ponies, but also has a lot of ponies in their territory Riverteaser24.png|Fascist Hellquill Focuses Riverteaser27.png|Reformisten Nat Spirit for Hellquill Riverteaser33.png|Fascist Hellquill Leader and Flag County of Longsword Hoi4 35.png|The Longswordian Bloodbath tcommlongsword.png|Longsword Communist + Military Trees Riverteaser24.png|Longsword Fascist Trees Crusader state who fights against the ponies, but also has a lot of ponies in their territory, currently ruled by a genocidal fascist regime. Lake City Wealthy trading city and rival to Rijekogard. They once ruled the entire Riverlands as an empire but now they are a democracy. The military has a lot of influence. Focuses by Featherus. Rijekogard (Previously ''River City)'' Wealthy centre of the Riverlands. A democracy. Focuses by Psody. Nimbusia Elite pegasi warriors in the style of Spartans Kingdom of Wittenland & New Focus AI Riverteaser32.png|One of the lighter WIT Events riverteaser20.png|Wittenland's military tree. They're a nation of unicorns. So they give some buffs to magical equipment. Majority Unicorn nation that loves parties and magic. Nation by TZO. '''''TZO''' - I've been developing a nation called the Kingdom of Wittenland for the past few months. They are a state of Unicorn Supremacists with in depth courtly intrigue. They will be available in the upcoming update.'' ''On top of this, I have managed to improve their focus AI using a new technique which has never been used before in a HOI4 mod. This makes the nation one of the smartest in the mod so far. In fact during testing they have regularly exceeded their neighbours. So well done them.'' '''''Cazzym''' - Yep, so I've been the writer for most of this (Hi Anon did some as well). And its rounded out at a nice 10kish words, so a fair bit of reading for those who enjoy that. With the unicorn intrigue plots going on there was an opportunity for more of a character arc than usual so I hope people enjoy that. A few of the characters have received very positive responses in the dev channels too'' '''''TZO''' - Yes. As usual I am on top form with waifu creation.'' '''''Cazzym''' - To just add onto a bit of what TZO has said, There is some possibillity of adding some of the techniques TZO has been using with AI onto many other nations. Its a bit of work to set up, but its very scalable and can integrate with any existing nation. Honestly, the number one complaint about HOI4 is the AI. so its one of the things I'm most excited about with the Riverlands release. We'll see how it goes'' '''''TZO''' - Yeah so to give a basic example. It evaluates what is going on and picks focuses which are intelligent and make sense. So if it is losing its current war, it wont go and start a new one.'' '''''Cazzym''' - This is in contrast to the previous AI, which just followed weights, which were basically just a rough list of focuses to do with some dice rolls. This new AI will sometimes do what players normally do. Which is make a beeline for whatever is most appropriate. Rush for war and ignore other focuses for instance or just hammer out its industrial tree as fast as possible'' '''''TZO''' - Yeah I've had to hobble it a bit to fit with flavour. But it is a lot more reactant that is for sure. Applying this to a nation like the empire would be a great improvement i think.'' '''''Cazzym''' - Its just for picking focuses so don't get too excited though'' Firtree Villages & Farbrook Riverteaser4.jpg|Firtree and Watertowns start feudal or semi-feudal societies that rely entirely on CK2-style levies for their armed forces Riverteaser5.jpg|You need to reform -soldiers are all recruited the same , armed the same, and paid the same Riverteaser6.jpg|Your army is a big player in society - if they are angry with you, you won't be able to do as much. The army has two variables - Influence and Loyalty. Riverteaser7.jpg|Influence represents how popular, how strong, etc, the army is - their social capital, so to speak. Riverteaser8.jpg|What direction? - a true standing army, vsa more regularised militia force (that's still decentralised). Riverteaser9.jpg|Obviously, the people in charge will be less happy about things being changed,more so the bigger the change Riverteaser10.jpg|In order to manage the Army’s loyalty and influence, you can take series of decisions, some of which are ideology locked, which will decrease them. Riverteaser11.jpg|If the Army has a large Influence, the effects will be mostly positive, however there will be some negatives aspects as well. Riverteaser12.jpg|This carries over to Loyalty as well. The opposite applies to low Influence/Loyalty. Riverteaser13.jpg|“What happens if the army is both very powerful and very disloyal? Riverteaser14.jpg|Well, for one thing, you cannot take any military focuses under these circumstances. The army doesn't want to change Riverteaser31.jpg|In order to increase the Loyalty of the Army, you can increase their pay. Riverteaser15.jpg|This will give a boost to Loyalty, however it will quite severely negatively affect your nation, and decreasing pay can be even more disastrous. Riverteaser16.jpg|If you leave the Army too powerful and too disloyal, they will attempt a coup. Riverteaser17.jpg Riverteaser18.jpg|Firtree focus, gives them annex wargoal upon Watertowns. Riverteaser21.jpg|Soldier influence too high Greneclyf Harmonic Changelings, mostly isolated from the world Ponaidhean Celtic inspired pony tribes. Focuses by Featherus Diamond Mountain DIamond Dogs + Dwarves. Focuses by Featherus Riverteaser1.png Riverteaser2.png Riverteaser3.png Principality of Lushi Home of Memes Gryphian Host Nomadic raiders of the pony lands, partly Ukrainian flavoured. Under Development (Release Unconfirmed) Bakara A nation that loves boats by the Captain who loves Boats. Did we mention boats? Tbakara1.jpg|Focus Tree Part 1 - Its shaped like two waves - an important symbol for Bakara Tbakara2.jpg|Focus Tree Part 2 Vanhoover Commune Vanhoover.png|Focus Tree WIP Barrad Magocracy Evil mages. Riverteaser22.png|Barrad is a nation led by a trio of necromancers, who kidnap ponies/any suitable creature they find and use it for magical testing purposes. Riverteaser23.png Deponya Continent of Zebrica